tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Battle for New York - Part 2
[[Episodenguide (2012)|'Zurück zur Episodenliste']] Battle for New York - Part 2 ("Die Schlacht um New York - Teil 2") ist die 65. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie, sowie die 13. Folge der dritten Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Zurück in die Dimension XWährend der neueste fliegende Untersatz der Turtles sich durch den wolkenbehangenen Nachthimmel über New York City seinem Endziel arbeitet, erklärt Donatello seinen Brüdern ihren Angriffsplan. Ihre Verbündeten, die Mighty Mutanimals, führen einen Erstschlag gegen die Zentrale der Kraang im ''T.C.R.I.''-Gebäude, in dessen Verlauf Dr. Rockwell das Dimensionsportal der Kraang aktivieren soll, um den Turtles selbst den Weg zur Dimension X zu öffnen. Dort wollen sie die New Yorker, welche von den Kraang mutiert wurden, mit Donatellos Retromutagen wieder in normale Menschen zurückverwandeln und wieder in ihre Heimat bringen, bevor Rockwell sie mit dem Portal wieder zur Erde zurückbringen soll. thumb|200px|Das Gegen-AufgebotZur gleichen Zeit brechen die Mutanimals erfolgreich in die Portalzentrale von T.C.R.I. ein und können das Portal öffnen. Doch der Plan sieht vor, dass die Mutanimals das Portal weiter unter ihrer Kontrolle halten müssen, um den Turtles die Rückkehr zur Erde ermöglichen zu können, und je länger sie sich in der Zentrale aufhalten müssen, desto mehr Verstärkung führen die Kraang nach und nach gegen sie ins Feld. Am Ende werden die Mutanimals von der Übermacht überwältigt, und von seiner Verantwortung zu ihnen und der Mission hin und her gerissen, sieht Slash schließlich keine andere Wahl, als die Waffen zu strecken. Die Mutanimals werden daraufhin eingesperrt und das Portal von den Kraang deaktiviert. thumb|left|200px|"Platz!!"Die Turtles dringen indessen durch das Portal über T.C.R.I. in die Dimension X ein, doch Kraang Sub-Prime, der ihre Reise in seine Heimat spitzkriegt, hat etwas dagegen einzuwenden und folgt ihnen auf dem Fuße. In der fremden Dimension angekommen, lassen sich die Turtles von einer Inspiration vonseiten Michelangelos führen, da er bei ihrem ersten Abenteuer dort bis dahin ungeahnte Qualitäten bewiesen hat; doch ihre Suche wird von einem Kraathatrogon gewaltsam unterbrochen, der die Gashülle ihres Luftschiffs durchbohrt und sie auf einem Asteroiden strandet. Als der Wurm seinen Angriff weiter fortsetzt, stellt Savage Mikey seine intuitive Intelligenz erneut unter Beweis und kann das Ungetüm in die Flucht schlagen. thumb|200px|Die Sklavenminen der KraangKaum ist der Kraathatrogon fort, entdecken die Turtles auf drei nahegelegenen Asteroiden tatsächlich eine ganze Anzahl der mutierten New Yorker, welche für die Kraang Energiekristalle abbauen müssen. Die daraus folgende Frage, wie die Turtles eine solch massive, räumlich voneinander getrennte Anzahl von Menschen zur gleichen Zeit wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Gestalt zurückversetzen sollen, lassen den Plan zu einem Ding der Unmöglichkeit auslaufen... wenigstens bis Michelangelo vorschlägt, einen nahen Technodrom zu entführen und dessen Mutagenvorrat für ihre Zwecke einzusetzen! thumb|left|200px|He's back... and he's maaad!Um zum Technodrom zu gelangen, versuchen die Turtles ein Kraang-Tarnschiff, welches auf einer anderen fliegenden Insel in der Nähe geparkt ist, zu kapern. Jedoch hat Kraang Sub-Prime sie endlich eingeholt und will ihnen nun kräftig Salz in die Suppe schütten; doch mit einigen Energiekristallen kann Michelangelo ihn in die nächste Klippe blasen. Daraufhin erteilt Sub-Prime den Befehl, die neueste Roboterwaffe der Kraang - den Dracodroiden - von der Leine zu lassen. Der Dracodroid holt die Turtles ein, als das Tarnschiff sich unter Michelangelos Führung dem anvisierten Technodrom nähert. Zwar kann der Roboter das Gefährt kritisch beschädigen, doch nichtsdestotrotz gelangen die Turtles relativ sauber in den Technodrom hinein. thumb|200px|Technodrom auf Neo-DriveDie Turtles kämpfen sich zur Kommandozentrale des Riesengefährts durch, besiegen die dortige Besatzung und machen sich auf die Suche nach den versklavten Menschen. Nachdem sie sie aufgespürt haben, führen die Turtles das Retromutagen in die Hauptzufuhrleitung ihres Schiffes ein. Da der Technodrom jedoch auch mit dem Urstoff des Mutagens betrieben wird, fällt das Gefährt aus, da es den veränderten Treibstoff nicht mehr verarbeiten kann; doch seine intuitiv gesteigerte Inelligenz nutzend, kann Michelangelo die Systeme neu einstellen und damit den Technodrom wieder in Gang bringen. thumb|left|200px|Zurück zum NormalseinInzwischen gelingt es den Mutanimals, sich mit Rockwells neuen telekinetischen Fähigkeiten aus ihrem Gefängnis zu befreien und das Portal in die Dimension X erneut zu öffnen. Nachdem sie den Kontakt mit den Turtles wiederhergestellt haben, verwandeln die Turtles mit den Terraformersystemen des Technodroms die ersten Menschen wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Gestalt zurück und teleportieren sie zur Erde, bevor sie in der feindseligen Atmosphäre der Dimension X eingehen können. Dann mischt sich Kraang Sub-Prime wieder ins Unternehmen ein, und während es zu einem heftigen Abwehrgefecht gegen ihn kommt, können Raphael und Michelangelo nach und nach auch die restlichen versklavten New Yorker nach Hause zurückbefördern. Danach senden sie ihre gegenwärtigen Koordinaten an Rockwell, der das Dimensionsportal in T.C.R.I. bedient, und werden so wieder nach Hause teleportiert. Kraang Sub-Prime hingegen bleibt im nun treibstofflosen Technodrom zurück und zerschellt mit diesem an der Oberfläche eines Asteroiden. thumb|200px|"Sieg!!!"Auf der Erde indessen erscheinen die Menschen durch die dimensionale Teleportation wieder in den Straßen von New York City, und im gleichen Maße werden auch die Kraang, die sich noch in der Stadt aufhalten, wieder zurück in die Dimension X versetzt. So können sich auch April und ihr Vater wieder überglücklich in die Arme schließen, und als die Turtles sich schließlich in der Stadt rematerialisieren, werden sie Zeuge des unbeschreiblichen Freudenjubels der befreiten Menschenmassen. Gleich darauf stoßen auch die Mutanimals wieder zu ihnen, und die beiden Teams stimmen gemeinsam ihre eigene Siegesfeier zur glücklichen Befreiung der Stadt und ihrer Menschen an. Zitate *'Slash': Haltet das Portal offen! Um der Stadt willen! Pigeon Pete: Das ist unmöglich! Es werden einfach immer mehr, und uns geht der Sauerteig aus! Trivia *Die Szene, wo Kraang Sub-Prime die Wand aufsägt und sagt: "Here is Kraangy!" ist eine Anspielung auf eine Schlüsselszene aus dem Film [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shining_(1980) Shining] von 1980. Vorkommende Charaktere en:Battle_for_New_York,_Part_2 pl:Bitwa o Nowy Jork Cz.2 Kategorie:Episoden (2012) Kategorie:Online-Medien